This is an application to establish a Center for AIDS research (CFAR). The Center will be formed through a consortium of programs and shared resources of NYU Medical Center and the Public Health Research Institute (PHRI). The CFAR will consolidate, sustain, and enlarge a multi- disciplinary effort that has grown and developed since the earliest cases of AIDS were recognized and described at NYU Medical Center. The CFAR has as its foundation a strong research effort at the molecular level which includes active AIDS investigations in retrovirology, genetics, virology, immunology, and microbiology: and an unparalleled and varied patient population which has immunology and microbiology: and an unparalleled and varied patient population which has fostered large programs of AIDS epidemiology and testing of investigational therapeutic interventions for AIDS, ARC, and related syndromes. The CFAR will consolidate and formalize the loose association among the diverse programs currently in progress at NYU Medical Center. Our specific aim for the CFAR is to construct a focal central resource which will attract and support AIDS investigators and provide program and shared resource units to enhance and strengthen ongoing AIDS basic and clinical research as well as provide the means for the development and stimulus of additional meritorious research that will ultimately expand our knowledge and understanding of AIDS. This will be accomplished in three ways: 1) through the initial formation of 7 interdisciplinary research programs and 8 shared resource facilities; 2) by expanding the research base through recruitment and development of promising AIDS researchers: and 3) by stimulating interdisciplinary collaboration and communication among basic science and clinical investigators involved in AIDS research. Since initial application was made for CFAR funding, nascent plans for the establishment of the New York City AIDS Research Center (NYARC) has been formalized. Major funding commitments have been made to NYARC by the City of New York Department of Health ($3 Million) for construction and the Aaron Diamond Foundation ($3 Million) for support of the Director and his/her senior staff, for which a search committee is currently active. NYARC will be a partially congruent and mutually reinforcing organization, which will supplement the activities of the CFAR.